


What? There's No Jello at Camp Fucking Jaha?

by marauder5sos



Category: Shameless (US), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bisexual Carl Gallagher, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Lip is an asshole, M/M, Shameless characters get transported to the future, Swearing, The 100 & Shameless Crossover, The setting for the 100 is that future, fave characters meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2020, five years after Season Five Finale of Shameless and Lip Gallagher has just stolen some experimental tech from college and has taken it home to mess around with on dining table while most of the family are there. Plus a few extra Milkovichs. <br/>Lip messes up, blasting them into the future to two different locations, where they meet strange teenagers and learn they're in the year 2149.</p>
<p>It's a month after Mt Weather, Clarke has gone and left everyone missing her while Bellamy has had to shoulder responsibility and work with Kane and Abby.</p>
<p>Coming together, this unlikely group of mismatched human beings need to find a way to stop Alie and Jaha from re-destroying the world and to get the family of Gallaghers and Milkovichs home.</p>
<p>It's going to be a long ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Did You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is relatively short, just to give you all an introduction of the family dynamic etc.
> 
> It's set five years after the season 5 finale, so the year 2020, Mickey and Ian are back together and strong. Mandy and Lip are together (again) and Iggy is kind of just there.
> 
> I put ages here just incase anyone needs a reference for how old they are. Hope you enjoy!!  
> • Lip- 24  
> • Ian- 23  
> • Carl- 18  
> • Debbie- 19  
> • Iggy- 25  
> • Mickey- 24  
> • Mandy- 23

“Lip, what the fuck have you bought home now?”

“It’s a uh, a new thing they have in the restricted department.”

“So you just broke in and stole it? Wouldn’t they have cameras idiot?”

Ian Gallagher would never in his life understand how someone as smart as his twenty-four year old brother could be so dumb.

Mickey piped up turning his head to the side so he could see his sister walking in the door with their older brother Iggy carrying a few extra cartons of beer, saying, “Mandy, your boyfriends an idiot, he’s gonna fucking get us all arrested”

Lip, never looking up from his stolen possession replied flippantly “Well if we do, you should feel right at home then” 

Mickey flipped Lip off and tossed Ian a beer. Cracking it open, he looked around at the kitchen and saw Carl and Debbie heading into the lounge with a few large bags of weed.

“Hey Carl, Debbie, give me some.” 

As they turned around with Carl groaning dramatically, there was a spark and a curse from the table and Ian swore.

“Fuck, Lip, if you set the kitchen on fire Fiona is going to kill you”

“Calm the fuck down Ian, I’m not going to set anything on fire”

Mickey raised an eyebrow while Iggy snorted “You sure bout that Gallagher, because that tea-towel is saying otherwise”

The whole kitchen burst into laughter as Lip swore and tried to put out the flames. Ian rolled his eyes and stole Mandy’s joint, wincing in pain as she punched him in the gut, “You sure you want to date my brother?”

Mandy smirked and stole back her joint, taking a drag, “He might be an asshole, but he’s my asshole”

Mickey chose that exact time to tune in and scrunched up his face in disgust. “Fuck Mandy, no one wants to hear that”

“Shut up douchebag” 

The feeling in the kitchen was comfortable as they all bickered and laughed at each other good-naturedly, until the device that Lip was tinkering with started smoking a blue gas with electric light flashing through it. Ian grabbed Mandy’s hand and pulled them both so they were with Mickey who grabbed onto Ian’s waist and Carl’s wrist.

“The fuck did you do Lip!” Debbie’s voice was terrified as she held onto both Iggy and Lip.

“I didn’t fucking do anything! Why are you blaming me?”

Ian heard Mickey next to him yell out over the loudness and hysteria in the room “Oh I don’t know genius, maybe because you were the one playing with the fucking thing”

Whatever Lip shouted back was lost because in that moment, there was nothing.


	2. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian, Mickey, Mandy and Carl wake up in a Forest and discover there's a teenager pointing a gun at them and why is he so dirty and what do you mean Chicago was "wiped off the map?"

Ian groaned and rolled over after landing face first on the floor. The floor, which weirdly felt like dirt. Dirt, and sticks and leaves? Opening his eyes and blinking furiously from the sudden brightness, he looked around taking in his surroundings. How did he get outside? Better question yet, how did he get from Southside Chicago into wherever the fuck this forest was? 

As the memories of what happened washed over him, he stood up frantically looking for his family. His eyes rested on Mickey who was sitting up slowly rubbing his eyes. He stumbled over and cupped Mickeys face in his hands, gently pulling his face up to look at his own.

“Mick, hey Mick, you okay?”

Mickey pressed a kiss to Ian’s hand as he stood up and proclaimed, “When we home from wherever the fuck we are, I’m killing your asshole brother.”

Ian chuckled, “I’ll help-” he started saying before he heard his name being shouted.

Mandy and Carl were making their way towards them and as they stood in front of Ian and Mickey, they noticed Carl was holding onto his arm with Mandy’s jacket wrapped around it.

“Yeah,” Carl nodded at his arm when he noticed they were looking at it. “Landed on a stick, lots of blood everywhere. It was awesome.”

Rolling her eyes at him, Mandy turned towards her best friend and asked Ian, “Is anyone else here? Lip?”

Ian shook his head. “No one else is here, I mean, the forest is pretty open, we would’ve noticed by now.”

Mandy was about to reply when they heard a guns safety being clicked off from behind them. Turning slowly, they see a boy of about seventeen with brown hair twisted back and scars on his face holding a gun on them.

“Yeah,” he drawled with an amused smirk. “No one else here huh? Also, don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t be walking round this place looking like walking targets.”

Noticing their confused expressions, the boy sighed and rubbed his nose with the gun. “Your clothes,” he gestured towards them carelessly with his hands. “They’re so bright I could see you from a mile away.”

Ian looked at Mickey who was staring at this boy whose clothes were probably dirtier than the whole Milkovich house combined.

“So what? You live here or something? Where the fuck is here anyways?” 

The boy looked at them slightly bemused, “How do you not know where you are? Who are you people?”

Ian sighed and took charge. “I’m Ian, this is Mickey my boyfriend, my brother Carl and Mandy. She’s my best friend and his sister,” he finished as he elbowed Mickey gently. “We’re from Chicago, my other brother Lip was messing around with some technology he stole from college and now we’re in this forest talking to a teenager pointing a gun at us. So who are you huh?”

The teen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Murphy, and what do you mean Chicago? Chicago was wiped off the map.”

Mandy snorted. “The fuck you on about? We were there only 10 minu-” but broke off as Murphy let out a “Quiet” and whipped around aiming his automatic rifle through the trees.

He turned his head back to the quartet and said, “We need to go now, Grounders use the trees, you all stand out like a sore thumb and we’ve already been out here in the open for too long.”

As he starts walking carefully and quietly he turns back around and sees the others just standing there. “If you don’t follow me, where else are you gonna go? Now c’mon and keep quiet.”

Ian looked at Mickey and Mandy who both shrugged and then at Carl who just grinned and said, “Awesome,” and started following after Murphy, causing Ian to roll his eyes and grab Mickey and Mandy’s hand so they could follow after both his brother and the odd teenager.

As they were walking, venturing closer to the edge of the forest, Ian noticed cars half in the ground with foliage covering them. Nudging Mickey in the car’s direction, he couldn’t help but have a growing suspicion that something had gone really really wrong.

Just as it was starting to get dark and Ian’s legs had begun to ache, they arrived at what appeared to be a lighthouse covered in-

“Are those solar panels?” Ian asked.

Murphy shrugged, “I guess so, wasn’t really anyone around here smart enough to ask, Raven would probably know but 1, she’s back at Camp Jaha and 2, she probably wouldn’t talk to me anyways since I shot her.”

“Why’d you shoot her?” Carl asked eagerly.

“Thought she was someone else, now shut up while I open the door.” Using his fingertips to find the hidden latch, he pried open the heavy door and stood back as it swung open. As he ushered them all nonchalantly into the lighthouse and shut the door, he hung up his gun and called out with a grin, “Honey, I’m home!” 

They all looked around to see if they could find whomever Murphy was talking to but didn’t see anybody when they heard a girls voice coming down the stairs. 

“Murphy, what have I told you about calling me that! You’re lucky I don’t shoot you half the time.”

Mandy smirked and leaned towards Murphy, “Girlfriend?”

Murphy recoiled and mimed gagging, “Nah, just our valiant leader gone AWOL, personally I think she stole my whole ‘leave Camp Jaha and go to The City of Light’ thing but I don’t really want her to shoot me, so I kind of just leave it.”

Hearing the thumps of feet on the stairs getting louder, they looked up and saw a girl of about eighteen with blonde hair standing on the landing staring at them in disbelief.

Ian, noticing Carl’s eyes widening while staring inappropriately in the general direction of her chest, whacked him on the back of his head and sheepishly smiled up at her. “I’m Ian, this is Mickey, Mandy and Carl.”

The blonde narrowed her eyes assessing them, and turned to Murphy who was lounging against the wall. “What. Did. You. Do.”

“Whoa, easy Princess I found them, thought I’d save them from becoming Grounder bait, they say that they’re from Chicago.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “But that’s geographically impossible, I mean, Chicago was wiped off the map.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Yeah that’s what greasy hair over here said, but we’re having a tough time believing it, ya know, we were just there.”

She shook her head, “No, something’s not right.” She ran her eyes over their clothes and asked, “What year is for you?”

Mickey blinked. “What year is it for us? The same fucking year it is for everyone else, 2020.”

Murphy and the blonde exchanged looks and she sighed heavily and Ian felt as though the sigh meant she was about to impart bad news. 

He was right.

“It’s not 2020, we are living in the year 2149. You’re in the future.”

Looking at his brother, his best friend and his boyfriend, he saw the same shock he felt mirrored on their faces.

Mandy sighed and said sardonically, “Guess we’re not in Kansas anymore.”


	3. Why Are You Always an Asshole?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie wakes up in a field of charred bones, Iggy and Lip have been captured at gunpoint by four teenagers, and Lip continues to be an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter focuses on Lip, Debbie and Iggy, we also meet four more of the delinquents from the original 100.

Debbie knew she wasn’t in Chicago anymore. Always being the more imaginative and more of a sci-fi nut out of her siblings, she recognised that whatever Lip had done, had somehow relocated them to wherever they were. She thought to herself that she would just lie on the ground and not get up for a while, that was until she opened her eyes and saw what appeared to be a charred human skeleton.

Screaming, Debbie scrambled up and took a few steps back looking wildly around her, and what she saw, horrified her.

A giant spacecraft of some sort that looked like it had come from one of her favourite films was backed against some trees with its door open and a dirty old ragged red and white flag of some sort covering the entrance. The ground was literally covered in the chargrilled bones of human bodies and around the perimeter of what she took to be a camp was a makeshift wall made of heavy logs and branches tied with what appeared to be old electrical wire. 

As her assessment of her surroundings came to a finish, she saw Lip and Iggy walking through what she assumed to be the entrance to the camp. And they were being led at gunpoint. 

There were four people holding guns in total, and all of them were teenagers. Lip, as usual was being a smartass.

“So you guys not wanted back at home base?”

Debbie noticed as she stood stock still, the two girls, one with red hair in three impressive braids, and one with long straight sandy hair, exchange looks and roll their eyes. 

Braids, as Debbie christened her, shoved Lip hard and said lowly but hardly, “Shut up and walk.”

“No but really,” Lip continued as though he had no care in the world, “Is that why you’re out here hunting for whatever it is you’re hunting, and when you get back they just fucking send you out again to give you the hard and useless task of ordering us around?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Gallagher do you ever shut up? You’re worse than Ian.” Great, now Iggy was pissed Debbie thought to herself.

As the group stopped about three metres away from Debbie, the guy with the beanie and really quite attractive scruffy beard spoke to her, “You gonna talk freely or are we gonna have to pull a gun on you too?”

Lip snorted, “You? Pull a gun on Debbie? C’mon kid, don’t be a pathetic piece of shit and how about you just let us walk away”

The boy who appeared to be Asian, with a shock of jet black hair and really quite toned arms snapped and handed his gun to the guy Debbie had christened Beanie Boy and said “Oh that’s it,” and promptly punched Lip hard in the face but almost automatically after, started waving his hand around.

“Do you know I’ve never actually punched anyone before?” he said to beanie boy and the two girls, “I mean I’ve shot people, probably stabbed a few, oh yeah remember that time I helped kill nearly three hundred people through radiation? Yeah, I can do all that but I’ve never actually punched someone before.”

Braids grinned as Beanie Boy inspected Toned Arms hand, “Was it everything you thought?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Debbie stood silently watching this exchange, while glancing at Iggy, whose face was full of confusion and probably resembled hers. Glancing at Lip on the floor clutching his bloody nose, she groaned drawing everyone’s attention back on her.

“Lip, I swear to god,” she started while throwing her hands up in exasperation, “Why are you always an asshole? Every single time something serious is happening, you turn into a worse asshole than you already are!”

“Debs,” he started to say before he was cut off by Iggy, “She’s right you know, we noticed it when you were only banging Mandy and not dating her.”

Lip turned to Iggy, “Iggy what the fuck?”

Debbie wasn’t finished with him, “See Lip! Even the Milkovich’s think you’re too much of an asshole! Even these strangers think you’re an asshole! We’ve been here all of ten minutes and already you’ve pissed them off. Need I remind you that us being here, is your fault?”

“Debs I’m sorry okay?”

“I’ll think about forgiving you if you shut up until I say, got it?”

Lip nodded and Debbie sighed in relief. Finally she could find out exactly what was going on.

Turning towards the four strangers who were staring at her with mild admiration and surprise, she spoke.

“So, I’m Debbie Gallagher, that is my brother Lip, he’s an asshole but you probably worked that out, and that is Iggy Milkovich, his brother is dating my other brother Ian and I just have one question. Which could lead into more questions but I’m willing to settle for one just to start off with.”

The girl with the long straight sandy hair stepped forward and lowered her gun, “I’m Harper,” and pointing towards Braids, Beanie Boy and Toned Arms, she introduced them and gave proper names, “This is Monroe, Miller and Monty.”

Debbie gave a small smile, “Nice to meet you, now where on Earth are we? Because this isn’t Chicago and I have a feeling that we aren’t in 2020 anymore”

“2020?” Monty asked excitedly, “You’re all from the year 2020?”

Iggy looked behind him and looked bemused, “Of course we’re from fucking 2020, what year do you think it is?”

Monroe and Harper exchanged uneasy looks, “It’s uh, 2149, actually, it’s ninety-seven years after the nuclear apocalypse of 2052 which wiped out nearly all life on earth, obviously there are survivors, but yeah, 2149, that’s where we are.”

After getting a nod from Miller, the girls lowered their guns and indicated that the three of them could reconcile.

After Debbie hugged first Iggy who then went to shake Miller and Monty’s hand, she went and inspected Lips nose, not feeling sorry in the slightest when he winced each time she touched it. 

“Oh stop being a baby, you deserved it, good punch by the way,” she said to Monty as he came to stand with the two Gallaghers.

“I really am sorry, I don’t normally punch people, I don’t know what happened”

“It’s okay,” Iggy called out, “He has that effect on people”

“All good man, sorry I was being a dick,” Lip offered his hand and Monty took it as Miller came to stand behind them, sliding an arm around Monty’s waist.

“We need to get back to Camp Jaha, it’s going to get dark and our truce with the grounders is shaky,” Miller then turned his attention to Debbie, “You’re all welcome to come back with us, we need to discuss how you got here and being out alone with grounders dressed like you are is just going to make you three walking targets.”

Silently conversing with Lip and Iggy, Debbie found herself nodding and saying, “Yeah we will, thanks, but before you found us, did you see anyone else in the forest? Three boys and a girl?”

Checking with Monroe, Harper and Monty to confirm his answer, Miller shook his head. “No, we didn’t see anyone.” 

As they made their way out of the perimeter and into the forest, Debbie found herself wondering where the rest of her family was. Where they back home or did they end up in this strange new earth too? 

But most importantly, were they safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! The other chapters will be longer.
> 
> Updates will hopefully be regular, and every Sunday and Thursday.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated x


	4. The Mansion with the Old Geezer and Red Riding Hood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Murphy tell their story and try to think of a way to get The Gallaghers and Milkovichs back to their own time until the group finds out what Jaha and Alie are up to..

Ian couldn’t believe what was happening. He was sitting on the comfiest couch he’d ever sat on in his life, in the middle of a lighthouse covered in solar panels, in the future. A future that was only like this, because of a nuclear apocalypse.

The blonde, whose name they found out was Clarke, was braiding Mandys hair after she had tended to Carls arm. Carl was with Murphy playing a game of pool while Ian and Mickey were sitting on the couch sharing a scotch.

As Clarke finished braiding Mandys hair, she came over to sit with them on the couch, lifting her feet up onto the small coffee table. 

“So how are you and Murphy here? I mean, how did the human race survive the apocalypse?” Ian asked. The question had been niggling at him ever since he had found out about the nuclear destruction. 

“Humanity sent up twelve space stations which joined together to form The Ark, which is where we were born, we thought life on The Ark was all that there was of the remaining survivors, but when the Ark was dying, they sent us, the 100 prisoners under eighteen to the earth to see if it was survivable or still soaked in radiation.”

Mickey looked at her sideways, his face faintly shocked as he ran through what she said through his head, “They sent 100 teenagers to the ground even though they might have all died? Man, that's messed up”

“We were criminals, that made us expendable,” her face darkened for a moment before continuing, “Obviously once we got down we realised we weren’t alone and humanity had survived in the form of the Grounders.”

Carl and Murphy came to sit down with them obviously done with their pool game as Carl asked Murphy, “You mentioned Grounders before, what are they?”

“Strong, fast and brutal. They’re warriors, covered in tattoos and braids and scars,” Murphy answered, his eyes downcast.

Clarke continued the story, “After we won our battle with them though, another enemy attacked and captured us before the rest of the Ark could come down to help us, The Mountain Men, ordinary humans that had survived by living in Mt Weather which was built to withstand nuclear radiation. They pretended to help us-”

“But really they just wanted our blood and bone marrow so they could walk on the ground without dying from radiation,” Murphy finished. 

Everyone looked at Clarke as she clenched her jaw and drew herself upright. “I escaped and massed an army and a truce between the Grounders and our people, but they abandoned us and Bell-” her voice cracked before continuing, “I and my co-leader flooded Mt Weather full of radiation to get my people out. I don’t regret it, I regret having to. Anyone that hurts and kills MY people will be sorry.” She finished fiercely while glaring around the room defiantly, daring them to judge her.

“Well shit Clarke, here, have a drink,” Mickey said a couple seconds later, handing her his scotch.

She smiled slightly as she downed the whole thing in one go, quirking an eyebrow once she’d done so. “So, to business, the key to getting you back to your time is to assess how you got here, you said your brother was playing with some weird technology?”

Mickey cracked his knuckles, “I’m still gonna fucking kill him.”

“Shut up Mick, we know, Yeah he was, then there was this weird blue gas with electrical light and then poof, here we are”

Clarke stood up and started pacing as Murphy rolled his eyes, “Get comfortable, she’s gonna be a while.”

“Shut up Murphy, Now Carl before you guys were transported here, was everyone standing together?”

Carl thought for a second before shaking his head, “Nah, Iggy, Lip and Debs were the other side of the table, but they were covered in the misty shit too.”

Mandy looked at Clarke, comprehension dawning on her face, “You think they might be here too”

“It’s a distinct possibility, I cant be sure, I don’t know if the fact that they were on the opposite end of the table means they wound up in a different location,” Turning to Murphy, she wrung her hands, “Ugh, I need Raven and Monty, I only have medical training, they can help!”

Murphy's head shot up, his eyes widening, "No."

"Yes"

“Clarke, no!”

“Murphy please, I can’t get through the dead zone again without you.”

Murphy quickly glanced at Carl who was staring at him, sighed and looked back at Clarke, “Fine, but you better not let me get locked up again, or get my gun taken away.”

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief and was about to reply when they heard an explosion. As they all raced outside they saw smoke rising in the distance. Following the smoke, some time later they arrived panting behind some trees that surrounded a Mansion.

“Holy shit, you have a Lighthouse and now there’s a mansion? Why aren’t we staying here?”

As Mandy smacked Mickey on the arm, they all noticed an older Man with dark skin walking inside talking to a woman in red. 

Clarke looked at Murphy in shock, “Is that Jaha?”

Murphy groaned, “I knew it was to good to be true thinking he was dead.”

Mandy beckoned to Ian, and with practice that only comes with years of synchronised eavesdropping and thievery, they crept towards the window so they could hear every word. As the footsteps led into another room and away from the window, the two best friends raced back to the others to tell them what they heard.

Mandys face was terrified and Mickey picked up on that straight away, his sister was tough, there was no way she would be caught looking scared without a good reason.

“What’d the old geezer and red riding hood have to say Mands?”

For once Mandy couldn’t talk so she looked to Ian for help who did the talking for her, “They’re building bombs, nuclear bombs, He called her Alie and she sounded pissed with him because apparently he keeps stuffing up the trial bombs before they can use them”

Clarke was horrified, “They want to use them? Where?”

Ian looked at everyone’s shocked faces, “They didn’t say, Jaha did say that he wanted to wipe out the grounders as much as she did though”

Clarkes face drained of all colour and turned to Murphy, “We need to leave now, they’re not going to stop at just the grounders, not after everyone chose my mother as Chancellor over him, we go back, get supplies and leave today, got it?”

As they raced back to the lighthouse, Carl stumbled up next to Murphy, “Hey, where are we gonna be going?”

Murphy’s cynical voice, full of sarcastic amusement, answered slightly labored, “Back to Camp Jaha.”

Carl was confused, “Jaha? But isn’t that-”

“Yeah, it’s named after the crazy asshole, funny how life works huh.” 

As they slowed down to a walk, hanging slightly back from from the other four, Carl glanced at the delinquent, “So you’re friends with most of the people back at your Camp Jaha?”

“Well they hanged me once for killing someone I didn’t kill, so then I kind of went off the rails and tried to kill the girl who did kill Wells, even though she was twelve so Bellamy and Clarke banished me.”

“They banished you?”

“Yeah, and then I was captured and tortured by Grounders who let me go as a weapon against the other 100”

Carl was amazed, “a weapon?”

“A blood virus, but I got better faster than other people so I helped Clarke with taking care of people but stupidly I decided to get revenge against the people who hanged me and I killed two people, tried to hang Bellamy and I shot Raven”

“I remember you saying yesterday that you thought she was someone else though?”

Murphy sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently, “I thought it was Bellamy’s sister, Octavia, I heard someone under the floor and just shot first and asked later, I do kinda regret it though.”

Carl thought of something to say that would lighten the mood, “Hey, I may not have shot a person, but I killed an eagle once, and I started a gang in Juvie”

Murphy snorted, “You were in Juvie?”

Carl grinned, “Once or twice, so was Mickey actually, you should see his knuckle tattoos, they spell FUCK U-UP,” he demonstrated across his own fingers.

Speaking of Mickey, the ex thug called out to them “Aye slow pokes, Blondie says hurry up, she wants to be on the ocean by lunch time”

Rolling their eyes, Carl and Murphy sped up and by the time they caught up with the rest of the group, they’d finally made it back to the lighthouse.

Collecting supplies and weapons and any other necessities, they rushed around like ants, frantically trying to hurry so to not delay the long trek any longer. 

As they closed the door and headed down to the beach, Murphy stood with Carl and Clarke as he looked up at the one place that had been kind to him and closed his eyes. 

Re-opening his eyes and turning to face the boat he saw Ian and Mickey whispering to each other, standing so close together they were almost connected and glanced at Carl who was watching them too.

“Yeah, they’re nearly always like that, well, when they’re not roughhousing or arguing,” Carl grinned, “Or banging,” he tacked on as an afterthought.

Murphys heart suddenly feeling lighter; he sauntered down towards the boat feeling oddly conscience of Carl following him. He wasn’t scared of going back to Camp Jaha anymore, he was in a group of people that accepted him, and as the boat took off from the sand and set out to sea, for the first time in his life, he wanted to help these people and he decided as he looked at the odd group of people that that is what he was going to do.

But first they had to make it through the dead zone.


	5. Relax, We Both Have Our Pants On This Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is scarred by Monty and Miller, misses Clarke and assigns the Gallaghers and the Milkovich work assignments. And Lip is still an asshole.

Bellamy Blake had had a tough life, and in his opinion, the past month had quite possibly been the toughest. That was until Miller brought back the strangers from the past. 

It had been two days since then and if he was being honest, two of them were okay, the girl and the quiet one, but Christ, the curly haired asshole, Lip, was going to be shot by someone and Bellamy seriously wasn’t going to care.

Hands rubbing his face tiredly, he stood up and stretched and for about the ninety-eighth time, he wished Clarke was here. Clarkes mother was Chancellor and Kane while less of a dick but still her right hand man was helping out with the remainder of the 48 they rescued from Mt Weather, they really didn’t understand how different the kids were from the ones they sent down from the Ark.

Exiting his tent, he headed towards Monty’s tent with the intent of finding Miller. Bellamy didn’t really fancy himself as interested in the love life of his friends, but whenever he thought of his second and the engineer, his heart warmed in a way that it hadn’t since he’d seen Clarke. 

Banging on the outside of Monty’s tent, he opened the flap with his eyes closed, he’d had more than one unfortunate view upon entering either Montys tent or Millers room inside the Ark this past month.

“Everyone decent?” he asked with his eyes still tightly screwed shut.

“Yeah, we’re all good, you can open your eyes now,” came Millers amused voice.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Monty and Miller under the blankets with Monty curled up tight into Millers chest.

“Jesus Christ Miller, I thought you said you were decent!” He yelped as he took in their shirtless torsos.

“Relax, we both have our pants on this time, nothing to worry about.”

“Speak for yourself,” he muttered running his hands through his curly hair, “Anyway, I need you up, I’m going to have to give the time travellers jobs and a proper tent and I need you to take Iggy, and Monty can take Lip.”

“No way, no fucking way, I don’t want Monty near him,” Miller whisper-shouted, “That guy is jackass, Monty punched him!”

Bellamy sighed, “Fine, I’ll get Raven to help Monty? Deal? You just get lover boy here up and I’ll go speak to our favourite Mechanic”

He left the tent as soon as he heard Millers voice soften as he woke up Monty and he headed to find Raven. Raven and Wick had probably spent more time with Lip than anyone else doing whatever it is that smart people do. Thankfully, Raven was more than happy to help Monty assign work orders to Lip and he left her workroom feeling much more relieved as he went to go find Debbie Gallagher.

 

Debbie had never been camping in her life, of course, she had had lifetimes of promises from Frank and Monica, but every time without fail, her parents let her down. For the past two days while being in the future, Debbie had been sleeping on the floor in a tent, waking up with a sore neck and back every morning. 

Looking over at her brother and Iggy, they were sleeping peacefully, an illusion that was shattered when a shadow and a banging on the tent came from outside, accompanied by a loud whisper.

“Debbie, it’s Bellamy, we need to talk about your stay.” 

Bellamy Blake. Since she had gotten to camp, Debbie had come to realise that while Chancellor Griffin and Councillor Kane might act like they have all the authority, Bellamy was the one in charge. She had also heard whispers about his co-leader a girl named Clarke that had sacrificed so much to save all their lives but had vanished after she had done so. 

As Debbie crawled to the entrance and stuck her head out, she said with all the attitude she could muster, “What?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “Morning to you too, I need you to wake up your brothers, and then come with me.”

“Iggy isn’t my brother and why do I have to come now?”

“He’s like your brother in law right? Isn’t that what you told us? Your other brother is dating his brother?”

Debbie sighed, “Yeah?”

“So he’s basically your brother okay? And we’re getting you a proper work order and a proper tent; we can’t have you sleeping in the supply tent anymore. Miller will be over for Iggy, and Monty and Raven will tell Lip what to do”

Debbie realised that she wasn’t going to get anymore sleep so she decided she may as well just do as Bellamy asked.

Grabbing her bright orange blanket she had been given, she rolled it up and whacked Iggy and Lip over their heads a few times to wake them up.

Lip rolled over with his eyes squinting at her, “God, Debbie! What the fuck?” while Iggy just didn’t move and managed to groan out, “Why are all you Gallaghers so fucking crazy in the mornings?”

“Stop whining you two, you have to get up. Bellamy said that Miller, Monty and Raven are on their way to see you, and you HAVE to be nice Lip, please, I want to get along with these people”

As Lip grumbled, Debbie knelt down and smacked him on the shoulder, “Promise me Lip, please.”

“Yeah yeah, okay Debs, I’ll be nice, fuck.”

Standing up, she left the tent with one more “Get up Iggy!” and came to stand next to Bellamy who was looking out the gate into the line of trees.

“Are you looking for someone?” she asked him, watching his face as it softened.

“My Cla-, um co-leader, have you heard the kids talk about her?”

Debbie nodded, “They say she saved their lives”

“She saved everyone,” Bellamy looked down at his feet, “The things she did to save us, more than once, she couldn’t take it. Sometimes I get so mad at her for leaving, I’m hurting too ya know? I get why she did it, she’s strong on the outside, but-”

“But she’s soft on the inside,” Debbie finished for him, “I get it, my older sister Fiona is like that, she raised us all, all five of us, our parents were addicts and deadbeats so from when Lip was born she became all of our parents, its tough on her, but we try to help as much as we can”

This time Bellamy looked straight at her, “I’m sorry you’re stuck here”

She swallowed hard, trying not to think of everyone she loved that wasn’t with her, “It’s fine, I’ll just have to make do,” and lightening her voice she asked, “So! What are your plans for me!”

Bellamy grinned and led her over to the food sorting and introduced her to pretty tanned girl with short brown hair, “Debbie, this is Mel, she’s going to be your bunkmate, Mels, can you take care of her, make sure everything is fine?” 

Mel nodded and smiled at Debbie before showing her how to properly sort the nuts, as Bellamy looked on, he felt sadness for Debbie, knowing she was stuck in a world without her sister or other brothers.

 

Miller had taken Iggy to introduce him to guard duty but not before warning Lip to not be a dick to Monty. 

Meanwhile, Monty and Raven took Lip to Raven and Wicks workstation inside Alpha station to start working on how to get him home.

“It’s no use, all your tech sucks, I thought this was the fucking future”

“Gallagher, calm down, we’ll find something okay?” This was the first and last time Raven was going to be peace talker.

“No, not okay, we don’t even know if Ian and the others are here! You aren’t even looking!”

“Hey.” Monty spoke up, “We have patrols out, including Bellamys sister who are all keeping their eyes peeled for your family in Pauna territory, you could be a little bit more considerate”

“Pauna? What the fuck is Pauna?”

This time Wick butted in, “It’s a big ass mutant gorilla that makes King Kong look small, better hope we find your boys and girl in time huh?”

Raven took pity on Lip who looked like he was about to be sick hen he received this new information, “Kyle, go make yourself useful and start researching everything to do with time travel”

“But-”

“Now!”

Turning back to Lip, she caught eyes with Monty who nodded and said, “Your family will be fine, and Wick’s just an idiot,”

“I heard that!”

Lip patted his pockets as though checking to see if something was there as he said, “Thanks Monty, sorry I’m such a dick”

Raven laughed, “Don’t sweat it past boy, Monty’s used to friends who are dicks, he’s got all of us right T?”

Monty grinned, “Right,”

Raven continued, “But seriously, we’ll get you home, you and your family, I’m a genius, I can do it.”

Lip sniffed and nodded, “I uh, don’t doubt that, we just need to find them first.”

“Right.”


	6. Are Those Giant Squirrels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making their way through the Dead Zone, Carl and Murphy have a heart to heart, Mickey reassures Ian, and when they make it to the forest, they make the mistake of running into old allies... And their steeds.

It was hot and dry. The sun-rays were harsh as they beat down on the group making their way across the dead zone. It was easier walking at night, but today was the day they crossed the minefield and after hearing about Murphys experience, they decided they might be able to handle the extra heat after all.

With Murphy directing carefully in the lead, Carl was directly behind him followed by Clarke then Mandy while Ian and Mickey brought up the rear, covered in thin bits of cloth as their fair skin was easily burnt.

Mickey in particular was quiet and pensive, at least until Ian opened his mouth and touched him on the elbow from behind.

“Mick, you good?”

Mickey shook his head slightly knowing Ian was watching his every move, “I miss Yev, and I even fucking miss Svetlana, they probably think we bolted.” Turning his head so he could just see Ian's freckly face as he kept walking, “What about you? I know you’re worried about them and Fiona and Liam too.”

“I just,” Ian's voice broke slightly, “He’s only six, both his dads gone? And imagine what Lana must be thinking and how she must be coping, I mean, I know she must be, but we’ve been here for nearly four days, and even Russians have their limits,” Ian hesitated and said lowly, “And then there’s me.”

Mickey stopped walking abruptly nearly causing Ian to crash into him, “Aye slow up a fucking minute!” He called up to Murphy as everyone paused and turned carefully to face the two men at the back.

“What the fuck is going on back there?” Murphy asked Carl, “What’s wrong with them, why are we stopping? If we want to make it through the minefield we need to go now”

Carl, looking back, furrowed his eyebrows and widened his eyes in comprehension as he thought he understood what was going on and told Murphy to shut up and listen as he strained to hear what they were saying.

Mickey had turned to face Ian and cupped his face in his hands, “We have your meds, and maybe these people know how to help yeah? You’re good right now, and we’re good right now and trust me, Svets and Yevgeny are probably hanging out and annoying Fiona and Liam right now okay? Our kid and your brother and sister will be fine and while we’re are on the topic of you being fine, lets just appreciate how right I was to always keep extra meds on you and me at all times?”

Ian gave Mickey a small smile and chuckled, “Whatever asshole, I’ll tell you you’re right when this desert freezes over, but if it makes you feel better, I’ll stop stressing out.”

Wiggling his eyebrows and grinning Mickey replied saying, “Yeah right firecrotch, you’ll stop stressing when this desert freezes over”

Rolling his eyes affectionately and lightly slapping Mickey on the back of the head and ruffling his hair, he nodded, “Yeah that’s right Mick,” and calling up to everyone else who had been watching the exchange with a mixture of both confusion and understanding, he said, “Sorry guys! We can keep going now!”

Turning back to the front Murphy muttered under his breath, “Thank fucking God.”

As they kept walking, Carl said to Murphy, “Alright just cool it okay? We’ve started walking again, everything’s fine.”

Rolling his eyes, Murphy replied, “I just don’t get why we had to stop in the first place, we have places to go, people to see, saving daylight, we didn’t have time for a little chit chat and heart to heart.”

At this Clarke piped up, “Murphy do you realise no one listens or cares when you talk?”

“Clarke, do you realise that I’ve never listened or cared when you’ve talked?”

“John Murphy don’t lie! You always listen to me! Besides, who was it that stayed up watching Friends with me and braided my hair huh?”

Carl burst out laughing and tried to stop when he saw Murphys slight betrayed expression, “I’m sorry man,” he said as he tried to catch his breath, “It’s just that I never pictured you to be be a braiding hair kind of guy.”

Murphy sighed and shot back, “Fuck you Griffin,” although his words held no malice in them and replied to Carl, “Nah, I’m just great at everything so it’s obvious she wanted me to braid her hair.”

At this, Clarke winked at Mandy and called up to the front “Didn’t you ask me if you could braid my hair? Or am I making that up?”

“You’re definitely making it up.”

Clarke and Mandy laughed and began a conversation about Mandys relationship with Lip and life back in Southside Chicago as Carl turned back to Murphy and said, “You know it’s cool.”

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Murphy asked, “What’s cool?”

“You. Braiding hair. It’s cool, I think it’s good that you’re close with your family.”

Murphy slowed his walk so he was side by side with Carl and replied, “What family, I have no family, not anymore”

“Clarke’s your family.” Noting the look of disbelief on Murphys face, Carl hastened to explain, “Look, just listen, I saw something somewhere once and it said ‘family doesn’t end in blood,’ and it’s true, look at mine and the Milkovichs, none of us are blood, but we’re family, there are things you go through and they change you. You and Clarke are family.”

Pondering what the other teenager had just said, Murphy began to realise that without noticing, the past month he had come to think of Clarke as a sister, an annoying older sister, but a sister nonetheless.

Shrugging his shoulders to act like he couldn’t give a shit, he pressed on with their previous conversation, “So, your brother and Mickeys heart to heart, care to share?”

Carl looked behind quickly and lowered his voice, “Ian has Bipolar disorder, he has to take meds for it but he’s been really balanced for years now, I guess he was just worried about running out or going manic or depressive, oh and they’re probably really worried about their kid and our other siblings”

“They have a kid?” Murphy asked incredulously 

“Yeah, Yevgeny, he’s six now I think?”

Murphy was confused, “How do they have a kid?”

The look Carl gave him was as if Murphy was stupid, “Because of Lana, his wife? Mickeys dad didn’t like him being gay, I don’t know the whole story, but his dad made Svetlana fuck him and he had to marry her because he got her knocked up even though he loved Ian.”

“That’s fucked up man, but everything’s cool with them now yeah?”

“Yeah, Yev just has two dads and a Mum, he’s a cool kid though, definitely my favourite nephew”

As Murphy paused trying ascertain the right path, he took out the water canteen, had a sip and passed it to Carl who grinned appreciatively and took it from him while throwing his head back to take a drink. Murphy watched as Carls Adam Apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed and he had to quickly tear his eyes away as he became aware that he was staring.

“Alright guys, we’re almost there, once we reach the dune we’re in the all clear, got it!”

Murphy turned around as nobody replied and yelled back, “Guys! Two minutes tops and we’re free!”

Clarke and Mandy pushed past Murphy and Carl who stopped and stared as the two girls raced each other to the sand dune and Mickey gave Ian a piggy back who cuffed Carl on the back of the head as they went past.

Laughing, Carl started walking after the others but stopped and turned back to Murphy, his eyes full of amusement, “C’mon, lets follow the crazies”

As the group panted their way over the sand dune, they kept a quiet steady pace through the rest of the day as it turned into night. Making camp where the desert met the forest, they lit a fire and caught up on some well deserved rest while Clarke and Murphy took watch, talking softly so not to wake up the others.

“C’mon Griffin you’re too quiet,” Murphy drawled out quietly, “What is it that’s bothering you huh? Seeing your Mum? Or is it the fact that you’re gonna see Bellamy again?”

Clarke met Murphys eyes ruefully and shrugged, “I know I shouldn’t be scared to see everyone again, but the last time they saw me, I’d done some horrible things, and I don’t want that to be all they think of when they see me, what if I can never come back from the things I’ve done, what if it’s too late for me?”

The look that Murphy gave her, was one of someone who understands the struggle of what she was going through, “Well, if it’s too late for you, it’s definitely too late for me. Clarke, what we did, was what he had to do to survive, but the things you did, they were done to protect our people, while mine was because I was selfish and for revenge. Clarke, you saved everyone.”

Clarkes eyes saddened as she whispered, “Not everyone”

Seeing that Clarke was once again growing despondent, Murphy changed the subject to take her mind off of Finn. “So what are you going to do if they take my gun off me? Shoot a few rounds? Get Bellamy to defend my honour?”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she sniggered, “Murphy I’m sure you’ll be able to survive without a gun in a safe encampment.”

“That’s just it! We’re talking about my survival, do you remember the last time I was there, Raven tried to kill me? She’ll try again, just watch her!”

Clarkes face turned quizzical as she asked, “Didn’t you try and kill her too?”

“I apologised!”

“Probably still not good enough”

Clarke grinned as she heard Murphy mumble under his breath, “They can try to take my gun away. Nobody touches my gun.”

As the night turned back into dawn as the sun rose, Clarke and Murphy woke up the family from the past and they started on the last day of their journey to Camp Jaha. Murphy and Carl were once again in the lead, however this time, Mickey and Clarke were walking together, talking about everything from being poor in Chicago to the responsibilities you have when looking after multiple people, the latter a topic they could both relate to. 

About four hours on since they’d started walking and only about two hours from their destination, Clarke and Mickey had subsided into silence. As Mickey looked back at his sister and his partner, and saw they were laughing and play fighting like they always did when they were together, he noticed mass amounts of leaves and twigs falling from the trees behind them.

“Aye Blondie,” he muttered getting Clarkes attention, “Didn’t Murphy say those grounders use the trees?”

As Clarke raised her gun and looked through it, her body stance went rigid and called out quietly to Murphy, “Murphy, Grounders.”

As everyone moved closer together, Ian asked, “What’s going to happen? Is your treaty still intact?”

Clarke shook her head and her faced crumpled in dismay, “I don’t know, the last thing she said to me was May We Meet Again, she didn’t expect me to survive, I can’t know how they’re going to react!”

As Murphy looked through his gun at the trees again, he shifted so he was nearly standing on top of Carl as he said, “Clarke, they’re riding animals, giant tree animals, Clarke what the fuck are they?”

Before she could answer, the ground thudded as the grounders and their unknown steeds dropped to the floor aiming all weapons at the group.

As they aimed their guns at the grounders in retaliation, Ian looked at Mickey and whispered, “Are those giant squirrels?”

“Nah man, c’mon? Giant squirrels? Don’t be a fuckin idiot”

However Mandy, staring intently at the animals and the grounders on top of them joined in saying lowly, “Actually Mick, I think he’s right, it looks like a giant version of my old work hat”

Murphy however, wasn’t joining in on the whispered debate and was instead, watching Clarke carefully as she stared at the Grounder in front. A short muscly dark skinned woman with an eye tattoo and scars on her face was on a giant squirrel holding a spear and sword.

“Indra,” Clarke breathed out, “beja osir mean no harm” (we mean no harm)

As Indra dismounted from the giant squirrel and walked up to Clarke, holding her sword so it pressed against the blondes stomach she said in Trigedasleng, “Klark kom Skai Kru, yu left.” (Clarke from Sky People, you left.)

In English and never breaking eye contact, Clarke replied, “I’ve come back,” continuing in Trigedasleng she said, “Indra, beja, chil yo daun.” (Indra, please, stand down.)

Twisting her mouth harshly, Indra smirked, “No.”

As Clarke looked around at the others who looked as panicked as she felt, what were they going to do?

That was when from behind, they heard two familiar voices calling out Indra’s name.

Turning sharply, Clarke saw two people she had missed so much and a rush of elation flourished through her body.

Because walking towards them hand in hand, was Lincoln and Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to Leah and Kevin for the giant squirrels x


	7. Reunited And It Feels So Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip just really pisses Miller and Octavia off, Monty is a badass, Lincoln is precious, everyone bands together to protect Clarke and Murphy and Carl stumble over being chill over emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ties in with the last chapter, not my best writing, but I hope you enjoy it!

Miller was going to kill Lip Gallagher. He had been at Camp Jaha for all of nearly four day and already he had insulted nearly the entire population of the camp and caused Monty to punch him. 

Now Miller was on a scouting mission with Octavia, Lincoln, Monroe, Monty, Lip, Debbie and Iggy, and he was cursing Bellamy for putting him on the team. Sure, it was great he got to spend time with his boyfriend, but having Lip Gallagher in the same proximity was getting on his nerves.

“How do you guys walk everywhere? And can’t we stop for a break? Fuck I need a smoke.”

Miller caught eye contact with Monty and rolled his eyes.

Octavia however, was not quite as peaceful in her annoyance as Miller was, and whirled around holding her sword at Lip’s throat, “Seriously, one more word and I’ll kill you myself, and nobody, is going to stop me.”

With Lip nodding cautiously, Octavia withdrew her sword and caught up with Lincoln as Debbie sighed, “oh thank God, peace and quiet.”

Miller turned to Debbie, “He doesn’t shut up when you guys are home either?”

“Nah, only Fiona or Mandy can really get him to stop being a dick, you should see the fights he and Mickey have, frankly I’m surprised Mickey hasn’t killed him yet.”

Iggy butted in saying, “don’t worry Debs, the day is coming.”

Miller laughed, “It doesn’t surprise me, if Monty can punch him then anything is possible.”

Monty gently shoved Miller, his expression one of mock outrage, “Hey! Where’s your faith in me being tough?”

“Oh you’re fucking tough alright, just not as impulsive, or reckless.”

Monroe turned around from in front and added, “Yeah, you’re too nice T.”

Monty considered this as they kept walking and nodded, “I guess you’re right,” he admitted slowly, a sly grin creeping on his face, “but I’m still the smartest out of all your dumbasses”

“Hey!” Octavia called from the front, “It’s not my fault I didn’t go to school!”

Monty was about to reply when Lincoln hushed them all and halted, standing stock still as he looked through the clearing to see a stand off between two groups of people.

Miller looked at Monty in shock, “Is that Murphy? And Clarke?”

Monty nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the scene in the clearing, “Yes, but who are the others?”

But instead of Miller saying he didn’t know, Debbie whispered, “Ian.”  
Whipping around, Octavia asked, “That’s your family? With Clarke and Murphy?”

Nodding, Debbie confirmed and asked, “That’s Clarke? Bellamys co-leader?”

“She’s our leader and our friend,” Monroe replied.

Lincoln tore his eyes away from the clearing and added, “She’s a good person, and a great leader for her people, but Indra, the clan leader opposing her, doesn’t like her very much.”

“I can tell,” Lip muttered.

Miller glanced at Monty whose face was full of pain. Next to Bellamy and Chancellor Griffin, Monty had probably missed Clarke the most, the teen regarding her as a sister figure.

Sliding his hand into Monty’s and squeezing it tightly, he looked resolutely into Lincoln’s eyes, “what are we going to do?”

Lincoln thought for a moment before sheathing his sword and grabbed Octavia’s hand as she sheathed hers, “We’ll go out and try and make peace, I was a part of Indra’s clan and Octavia was her second, she will listen to us.”

Monroe gripped her gun tighter, “And what about us? And these three?”

Iggy rolled his eyes, “I have used a gun before.”

Lip nodded, “That’s our family out there, you can’t just expect us to sit back and watch.”

Miller turned his head sharply, “We stay here and keep our eyes in the trees okay? Grounders use the trees and here we’re safe and we can watch their backs.”

Lincoln nodded in agreement, “Miller is right, don’t join us unless you have to.”

And with that, hand in hand, Lincoln and Octavia walked into the clearing with their outside hands up, calling Indra’s name.

As Octavia called out Indra’s name, Clarke turned around, and though Octavia still wanted to be mad at her, when the blonde’s face lit up in relief and happiness at the sight of them, Octavia couldn’t help but feel giddiness at seeing her friend again even after all she had done.

As they walked past Clarkes group Lincoln and Octavia stood between them and the grounders so they were facing Indra.

“Indra please,” Lincoln implored, “let these people go.”

Indra spat at him “Natrona.” (Traitor)

Lincoln rolled his eyes, “Indra, Pleni! You’re the one who gave me the knife to go back to save Octavia, so stop calling me a traitor and tell me why you’re attacking your allies.” (Indra, Enough!) 

Indra glared harshly at him, “They are trespassing on our land.”

He frowned, “This is no mans land, Indra, try again.”  
Indra smirked, “The Commander is not pleased with Clarke Griffin, we are under orders to capture her and bring her with us to Polis.”

Clarkes face turned ashy as Murphy ground out, “Like hell you are!”

From back in the safety of the trees, Monty heard what Indra had said and barged out into the clearing, causing Miller to swear and run after him.

“Fuck Monty, what are you doing?”

“I’m keeping Clarke safe, she needs to come back home.”

The two Gallaghers, Iggy and Monroe saw Monty and Miller walk onto the clearing, and looking at each other, they shrugged and all hopped up and walked in after the couple.

Indra stared at the newcomers, “Treachery?” she hissed, “We will take Clarke Griffin to Heda and none of you will stop us or you will all die.”

Monty raised his gun and stood in front of Clarke, “You’re not going to take Clarke, and you’re not going to kill any of us.”

Miller pushed Monty to the side so he was protecting both him and Clarke, muttering as he did so, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

This time speaking to Indra, he said, “And what will happen when Bellamy and Chancellor Griffin find out that Clarke has been taken hostage? Because taking her will start another war, and I think you know we can win.”

For a moment, Indra stood still and stared fiercely at the odd group of people and as her eyes rested on Lincoln and Octavia, her face softened slightly and she turned around to face the warriors behind her, “We will leave this place, not won word kom the Heda!” she ordered sharply. (Not one word to the Commander) 

Getting on the giant squirrel, which was really blowing everyones mind, she clicked her tongue three times and almost instantly, the grounder warriors were off, riding into the depth of the forest.

The teenagers and young adults stood stock still for a few moments before Clarke and Murphy were accosted by hugs from Monty and Monroe respectively.

Miller and Murphy slapped each other on the back in a way of greeting and they all watched as the Gallaghers and Milkovichs were reunited. Mickey, Mandy and Iggy all punched each other and told each other they were glad they weren’t dead, Debbie, Lip, Ian and Carl were standing in a huddle hugging each other and Clarke, looking at the different family dynamics, wondered how love the same, could be so different.

As everyone finished introductions and reuniting, Octavia stood in front of Clarke and looked her up and down and both the girls ignored Murphy as he whispered to Carl, “Here we go, this cat fight is going to be fun.”

The group went quiet as they watched the two girls in apprehension. Clarke looked into Octavia’s eyes and said quietly, “O, I’m sorry.”

Rolling her eyes, Octavia scoffed and hugged Clarke, “I missed you so much.”

Pulling away from the hug, Clarke wiped her eyes as Octavia added, “I haven’t forgiven you fully yet, but I understand why you did it, but I’ve missed you too much to hold a grudge.”

Sniffling, Clarke chuckled, and everyone was relieved that they had yet again avoided a blood bath.

“Alright, I don’t wanna be fucking insensitive,” Mickey started saying.

“Yeah well you’re kinda failing jackass,” Ian muttered.

“Shut the fuck up ginger, anyway, how far are we from your Camp Jaha because we’ve been trekking for the past three days and shit’s gonna go down.”

Miller frowned in confusion, “Shit’s gonna go down? What’s Mickey, Your name is Mickey right?” he asked quickly as Mickey raised his eyebrows and nodded.

Miller continued, “What’s Mickey talking about?”

Clarke hesitated, and glanced at Murphy who spoke up, “We’ll need to talk about this back at Camp where we can tell Bellamy and Clarkes Mum at the same time, it’ll be easier if we tell everyone all in one shot.”

Monroe and Lincoln who had been patrolling the perimeter of the clearing returned as Octavia asked, “You’re not going to keep anything from me? You’re going to include me this time?”

With a pang, Clarke realised how betrayed Octavia had felt at her best friend hiding things from her and reached for the brunettes hand, “You can join in the meeting, actually, the old team can join in the meeting.”

“We should actually head back now,” Lincoln interrupted.

“Thank fucking finally,” Lip muttered.

As they started walking, Carl groaned, “Why are you always such an asshole Lip, I seriously didn’t miss that about you.”

Debbie butted in with exasperation, “See Lip! Even Carl agrees with me!” Speaking to everyone in the group she asked, “Who here thinks Lip is an asshole raise your hand!” as she raised her own.

As Lip turned his head and saw everyone raising their hands, including Clarke and Murphy whom he’d just met he scoffed, “Yeah yeah, I get it, I’m an asshole.”

Mandy grinned, jumped on his back, and proceeded to cheekily lick his cheek, “Yeah but you’re my asshole,” and moving her head close to his ear, she whispered, “I missed you.”

Lip grinned and spun his body around so he could twirl Mandy and as he heard her giggle, he stopped suddenly and felt her sway on his back, “I missed you too Mands.”

“Of course you did, I’m amazing.”

Murphy and Carl who were bringing up the rear both rolled their eyes at the disgusting display of affection in front of them and Carl looked at Murphy and knocked their elbows together, “So it’s not as bad as you thought? Seeing everyone again?”  
Murphy shrugged, “Nah, I mean, Miller and I were good friends in the beginning, and everyone loves Monty, he’s just a nice person in general and Monroe gave me the benefit of the doubt when we went to go find Clarke and the others in Mt Weather. It’s going to be Bellamy that will be the toughest I think, and Raven.”

Carl fell silent for a moment before speaking quietly, “If you want me there when you speak to them I can be.”

Murphy looked at Carl in pleasant surprise, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing, “You serious?”

Carl scratched his head in embarrassment of being under the scrutiny of Murphys gaze, “Yeah, I guess, I mean, only if you want?”

Murphy scratched his nose and shrugged not meeting Carls eyes, “That’d be cool, if you want.”

“Yeah okay.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

.  
.  
.  
The walk back to camp was a wary but cheerful one, everyone laughing and poking fun at each other, but a couple hours later, they found themselves standing outside the gates to Camp Jaha, the Arkers milling around, going about their daily duties.

As the watchman yelled to open the gate, Clarkes pulse started racing, and her palms started sweating, because standing right there at the entrance, was Bellamy.


	8. "Is He Seriously Calling Us The Assholes?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy reunites with his co-leader Clarke, Lip is once again punched in the face, Clarke and Murphy decide there are places in their friendship they never want to go, and Abby gets her daughter back.

Bellamy stood standing on watch, fuming about his most recent meeting with Kane and Abby. It wasn’t that he didn’t respect them, it was more the fact they didn’t respect him. Every time they had a meeting about rations, hunting trips, housing and even Clarke, they constantly dismissed his ideas and condescended him. It didn’t matter that since Clarke had left, he was the sole leader of the delinquents. To Abby and Kane, he would always just be a janitor. 

Lost in his thoughts about how much easier running things would be if Clarke were there he didn’t realise the gate to Camp Jaha is open until he was staring at the one girl he was just thinking about.

The kid on the gate called out, “It’s Clarke! Clarke’s home!” which started a chain reaction of whispers and people calling out Clarkes name.

As Bellamy walked forwards so he stood in the middle of where the gate was meant to shut, he yelled out, “Alright, fun’s over! Get back to work before it’s dinner time!”

As the group from outside the camp walked forwards, Octavia patted Bellamy on the shoulder, “Take it easy big brother, you look like you’re pass out.”

“Leave it O,” he scoffed at his sister, before turning his attention back to Clarke as the blonde stood in front of him with an apprehensive expression.

“You’re back,” he stated.

“Yeah.”

“For good?”

Clarke nodded and bit her lip as Bellamy stared at her for a few moments, his expression inscrutable before he stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms, both of them squeezing the other as fiercely as their strength could muster before Murphy interrupted. 

“Well this is all heart warming and sweet, but maybe we should go somewhere and talk and give Bellamy our information?”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows as he released Clarke and asked, “You’ve been with Murphy?”

“He saved my life in more ways than one.”

Bellamy considered what she said for a moment before nodding in greeting at Murphy who nodded back.

Looking around at the remainder of the group, glossing over Monty and Miller who were holding hands, and Monroe who was holding her gun protectively, his eyes rested on the four strangers, two who where holding hands, one who was practically on top of Lip and the other who was shoulder to shoulder with Murphy. 

“So who are they?” he asks Monty, who replies, “They’re Iggy and Debbie’s family, Clarke or Murphy could probably introduce them better though.”

Rolling his eyes, Murphy points them out one by one, and after introducing Carl, Bellamy noticed his eyes resting on the other boy a bit longer than strictly necessary. 

Just as Bellamy was about to say hello, a flash of red barreling into Clarke interrupted them.

“Clarke!” Raven manages to get out, her voice muffled by pressing it into Clarkes shoulder, “Never leave like that again, you hear me?”

“Not planning on it.”

Standing up straight, Raven replied, “Good, because I’d hate to have to come after you.”

As Raven ran her eyes over everyone standing around, she noticed Ian, “Hey handsome, you must be Debbie’s brother huh?”

Ian grinned and waved as Mickey’s grip on his hand got tighter, “Yeah, I’m Ian, this is my boyfriend Mickey, my brother Carl and Micks sister Mandy.”

“You forgot best friend assface.”

“Sorry,” he corrected sarcastically, “Mandy is also known as my annoying best friend.”

When Raven started to reply, Lip cut her off, “Sorry, uh, but before any of you assholes say anything- -”

“Is he seriously calling us the assholes?” Miller whispered to Monty who grinned and shook his head as Lip continued as though there had been no interruption.

“If any of you tossers even think about having a go at my brother for being gay, I’ll bash your bloody heads in alright?”

Monroe stared at Lip as she asks, “Really? Are you serious right now? How long have you been here? Three days?”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Relax Phillip, Monty and Miller are together, see they’re holding hands, nobody’s gonna judge,” and Monty adds, “Yeah, Harper and Monroe are together too.”

Everyone stared at Lip as he processed the new information before Clarke chimed in quipping, “I made out with Lexa, so I think I’m bisexual,” causing everyone to swivel their heads and stare at her instead. 

“What?” Bellamy, Octavia and Monty exclaim in unison.

“Fuck you Griffin, you never told me this!”

“Get stuffed Murphy, I thought when I said, ‘we had gotten close’ that it was obvious!”

“You and I are close!” he retorted, “Does that mean we should make out?”

“Murphy don’t be gross! No!”

“Exactly! So tell me how it was supposed to be obvious?”

“Oh shut up, anyway, getting back to the conversation at hand,” and looking at Bellamy she continued, “People are free to love who they want to love, its not an issue.”

Lip just stands there in shock at the mini banter that had just occurred when Ian started laughing, “You’re such a fucking idiot Lip, it’s the future, no one cares.”

“Aye, that reminds me,” and moving forwards quickly, Mickey punches Lip.

“Oh perfect shot, I’ve been waiting for that since Monty punched him,” Miller grinned in delight at seeing Lip punched as he fist bumped Mickey.

Cradling his nose as it bled and with his girlfriend laughing at him, Lip asked, “The fuck was that for?”

“Apart from the fact that I fucking felt like it asshole?” Mickey glared, “Oh I don’t know,” he continued, “Maybe it was for sending us to the fucking future?”

As Bellamy stood there in stunned silence, still holding onto Clarke’s hand, a familiar grating voice called out causing Bellamy to groan internally. 

“What is all this commotion? Why is the gate still open?”

As Bellamy and Clarke whipped around, the saw none other than Chancellor Griffin coming towards them.

As Abby noticed Clarke, she paused and looked at her daughter in shock.

“Clarke?” she whispered before rocking back on her heels trying to keep balance as Clarke launched herself onto her mother.

“I missed you Mum,” Clarke said quietly as Abby replied, “I missed you too.”

Pulling away from the hug and getting a look at Clarke, Abby ran her doctor and mothers eye over her, “Well you don’t appear to be too malnourished, or injured from what I can tell, maybe if we move this into sickbay I can check your heart rate and blood pressure- -,”

“Mum, I’m fine, we have other things we need to focus on right now,” and looked at Bellamy who nodded and continued for Clarke.

“Dr. Griffin, Clarke and the rest have vital information that we need to hear, it’s why they’ve come back so soon, I’d suggest moving the conversation into the council room and I’ll get my representatives and you can get yours?”

Abby nodded once, “Of course Mr. Blake, how about Clarke comes with me?”

“Respectfully Dr. Griffin, Clarke is my co-leader and now that she’s back, she needs to get back into the role and learn how we do things in Camp Jaha now.” 

Changing her stance, Abby drew herself up in indignation, “Oh I don’t think- -,”

“Mum it’s alright, I’m not going anywhere,” Clarke interrupted, “I haven’t seen my friends for a month, so you go on ahead and I’ll meet you in there.”

Bellamy smirked in satisfaction as Abby once again nodded and ran her gaze over his and Clarke’s hands that were once again intertwined.

As Abby walked off, Clarke turned to Bellamy and the rest of the group, “Okay, Murphy definitely needs to be in there, as do Ian and Mandy.”

Murphy’s head shot up in surprise, “I know you couldn’t keep me away Clarke, and I accept, as long as Carl comes in too.”

Mickey butted in, “Ian isn’t going nowhere without me.”

“Neither’s Mandy,” added Lip.

Clarke rolled her eyes in exasperation as she looked at Bellamy questioningly who shrugged and replied,

“Whatever you want guys, it’ll probably annoy Kane and Abby so go ahead,” turning to Monroe, he said, “Go get Harper and Jasper,” and looking at Monty he added, “I’m sorry, he does need to be there.”

As Monroe left, Miller addressed Bellamy, “He better not start anything this time, or I’m not going to hold back again.”

“What?” Clarke asked in bewilderment, “Miller what do you mean by ‘start anything’?”

Raven answered for Miller who walked off and taken Monty to their tent before the meeting started, “Jasper’s still upset about what happened in the mountain,” she explained, sadness leaking out in her tone.

Clarity dawned on Clarke, “Jasper blames Monty for Maya’s death,” she said flatly.

Octavia grimaced, “He’ll only talk to me and Raven, Bellamy can only give him orders and even then he won’t look at Bell, I can’t imagine that it’ll be any different for you.”

Bellamy, noticing Clarke’s face fall in sadness changed the subject quickly, “Alright, enough standing around, everybody goes and puts their weapons away and we meet in the council chambers, got it?”

As everyone nodded in understanding, he got Debbie’s attention, “You remember where everything is around here right?”

Rolling her eyes at him she nodded, “I’m not stupid, this place isn’t that big.”

“Well good, you’re going to take your family around to the weapons inventory and meet us in the council chambers, point out important things on the way so they can get used to it alright?”

“Yeah that’s fine,” and when Carl wasn’t about to follow she yanked on his elbow pulling him reluctantly along with her and the rest of the Milkovichs and Gallaghers, “Come ON Carl! You’ll see your boyfriend in the meeting!”

As they walked off through tents they heard him retort, “Fuck off Debbie, he’s not my boyfriend.”

To which they faintly heard her reply, “Sure he isn’t.”

Murphy, Bellamy noticed, was carefully inspecting his knife as though it was the most interesting piece of metal he’d ever come across and decided to spare the kid some embarrassment, “Murphy, go get Monty and Miller then meet us in the council chambers, just make sure they’re decent before you walk in the tent, I can’t count the number of times I’ve been mentally scarred by what I’ve seen.”

“Sure thing boss,” and directing his question at Clarke, he asked, “You all good here Clarke?” 

She nodded, “Yeah, I’m good, make sure you hide your gun okay, otherwise they’ll take it off of you.”

“Over my dead body.”

“That can be arranged,” Raven interrupted.

Casting a wary glance at Raven, Murphy seemed to choose his battles and walk away whistling to his self as he went to find Monty and Miller.

Glancing at Clarke, his sister, Lincoln and Raven he sighed happily and smiled, “Let’s go to the chambers.”

Walking into the Ark he asked Clarke, “So what is the news? Is it bad?”

As she looked at him, he noticed her expression change into one of fear, “Oh it’s bad.”

And if Clarke was scared, he was scared.


	9. Old Batshit Crazy T.J.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty and Miller have a heart to heart show us what the meaning of "Cute couple" is. Best bros Miller and Murphy are reunited and Monty helps Murphy gang up on Miller.
> 
> The Council happens, the verdict on what to do with Jaha is decided while Abby worries about Clarke.
> 
> And Carl is deinitely not Murphy's boyfriend

Miller sat across from Monty, surveying him as he stared at a tuft of grass.

“Monty,” he said softly, and as Monty ignored him, all the while staring at the tuft of grass, Miller cupped Monty’s face gently with his hands and lifted it so their eyes met, “T,” he said firmly, “Everything is okay, we are all okay. What is it that’s bothering you? Is it Jasper again?”

Monty leant his face into Millers hand and rested it there as he sighed, “I just, I miss him.”

Closing his eyes, Miller nodded and stroked Monty’s cheek with his thumb, “I know, but I’d bet you my whole two weeks of rations that he misses you too okay? Of course he misses you, he just can’t be around you right now because-,”

“Because I killed Maya, yeah I know,” Monty interrupted bitterly.

“No, Monty you saved us. You, Clarke and Bellamy, all three of you saved us, and fuck anyone that says otherwise,” Miller said urgently, his eyes searching Monty’s face for a sign that he was being listened to.

Bringing their foreheads together, Miller whispered, “what would you rather think of yourself? A murderer? Or a savior? Because to me you’ll always be a savior.”

Monty giggled through unshed tears and collapsed on Miller in a hug, “I hope you’re right Nate,” he whispered.

Scoffing lightly, Miller replied as he rubbed Monty’s back in a circular motion, “Of course I’m right, I’m always right.”

Sitting up straight, Monty rolled his eyes and smiled his first real smile as he pushed his boyfriend gently, “You’re such an idiot.”

“Yeah well you’re the one who fell for the idiot so who’s the bigger on here really huh?”

“Well…,” Monty trailed off suggestively and raised his eyebrows cheekily.

Laughing, Miller pushed Monty backwards onto the blankets as he climbed on top of him and looked down, “Why is it that everyone thinks you’re the innocent one?”

“What can I say,” Monty shrugged nonchalantly, “It’s a talent.”

“Not your best talent though, that’s when you put your-,” Miller started saying with a grin before being interrupted by a banging on the tent, shaking the enclosure around them.

“Oi Miller! Monty! Bellamy said I should ask if you’re decent? We need to get to the meeting.”

Looking at each other and sighing, Miller pressed a chaste kiss to Monty’s lips and pulled him up and out of the opening of the tent.

“Yeah Murph, we’re here, everyone’s decent.”

“I can see that,” Murphy replied dryly as he took in their appearances, “You two ready to go?”

As they both nodded, Monty grasped Millers hand as they surged after Murphy.

“So how have you been Murphy?” Monty asked after a few moments of silence.

Murphy flashed a quick look of surprise at being being asked a question before answering Monty, “I’ve been good, chilling with Clarke, nearly died with Jaha, been doing some thinking actually.”

“Did it hurt?” Miller quipped with a grin as Monty smacked him lightly and admonished him with a hissed, “Nate!”

Murphy rolled his eyes, “I see you’re still a dick Miller.”

“Not as much as you are.”

“Nathan shut up,” Monty said in exasperation, “I’m trying to talk to Murphy,” and turning to him he asked, “What were you thinking about?”

Murphy turned a faint shade of red as he answered, “The Dropship, Wells, Charlotte, Finn and the village,” he sniffed and rubbed his nose with his hand holding his knife, “I just wanted to say sorry by the way,” and seeing Monty’s confused look he clarified, “For trying to kill Jasper, I guess back then I was just so angry.”

Monty stiffened when Murphy mentioned Jasper but kept walking as he asked, “Angry at what?”

“Bellamy, The Grounders, Earth, everything I suppose.”

Monty nodded, “Its fine, really.”

“Well thanks, you know, you’re pretty cool Green, not like Miller,” and with a smirk he continued, “How do you put up with him?”

Monty grinned as he replied to Murphy throwing a wink at Miller, “It’s tough, but I make do, I guess it helps that he’s good looking, I mean, that’s definitely a bonus.”

“Oh come off it T, you adore me.”

Looking at Miller and smiling, he held his gaze, “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Ugh you guys make me sick, but seriously Miller, good job with this one, I like him, just try not to kill him when you get sick of him Monty, I need my main bro back.”

“You have no worries about that, you go on up ahead, we’ll meet you inside in a second,” Monty reassured Murphy as they turn up outside the front of the council room in The Ark.

As Murphy goes inside and sits down in between Clarke and Carl, Monty says lowly to Miller, “So it looks like you two used to be friends?”

Miller shrugged, “I helped calm him down a few times and we were Bellamys second in command,” but then his eyes widened, “If you don’t want me hanging around him it’s cool I get it, he can be a bit intense,” he informed him quickly.

Laughing Monty shakes his head, “I don’t mind him, actually.” 

“Really?” Miller asked in an incredulous tone.

Monty grinned cheekily, “Yeah, well, I mean he helps me gang up on you so he cant be too bad.” 

Miller gasped in mock offence and put Monty in a playful headlock and as they were laughing, someone bumped them into harshly.

Looking up, at the figure that had knocked into them, their smiles died as Jasper glared down at them before pushing past them into the room.

Glaring after Jasper, Miller turned back to Monty and grabbed his hand as he whispered, “Give it time.”

As they entered the Council Chambers, they noticed they were the last to sit down as sat in the last two chairs available as they sat across the table from Murphy.

“Well now that everyone has decided to arrive, we can begin,” Chancellor Griffin said, looking at Monty and Miller disapprovingly. 

“Yes, I think I speak for everyone, when I say that I’d like to find out why we’re all here,” Councilman Kane added as Sinclair and Jackson nodded along in agreement.

As everyone looked to Clarke who was sitting in between Bellamy and Murphy, she stood up pulling Murphy with her.

“As you all know, former Chancellor Jaha took a group of people with him to find what he called ‘The City Of Light’, Murphy, went with him,” and turning to Murphy she continued, “Murphy, tell them everything.”

Murphy stood lazily and slouched as he rolled his eyes, “Basically all you really need to know is that old T.J has gone bat shit crazy. On our way to the City Of Light in the boat, he threw Craig to the Sea Monster and went on about how he needed to ‘Sacrifice the few to save the many’ and then he went his own way.”

“That’s it?” Abby asked looking unimpressed.

“No, let me finish, I’d hurt my arm pretty badly, he’d told me he’d come back for me because, and I quote ‘We are survivors,’ but morning came and he never showed, I found the lighthouse which had running water, food and clothes. I didn’t need to wait for him to come back crazier than he was.”

Kane raised his eyebrows, “So you didn’t look for him, go after him to see if he was alright?”

Murphy laughed derisively, “Are you insane? Jaha was mad, if I’d gone after him, how did I know he wouldn’t sacrifice me next? I honestly thought everyone would be better off if he’d died, but that obviously didn’t happen.”

“Yes alright Mr. Murphy, you can sit down again,” Kane said as Murphy sat back down next to Clarke and Carl.

Miller noticing Murphy and Carl sitting next to each other, nudged Monty and whispered, “I bet they’re together in five days.”

“Nah,” Monty whispered back, “More like three.”

Miller replied, “You’re on,” as he shook hands with Monty and raised his eyebrows at Murphy, tilting his head towards Carl.

Rolling his eyes and scowling at the couple across from him, Murphy tuned back into what Clarke, Ian and Mandy were saying about what they had overheard at the mansion.

“Bombs?” Abby asked flatly, “Thelonious is helping a woman in red make bombs?”

“Well every grounder he has ever met has betrayed him in some way,” Murphy offered sounding bored.

“So what are we going to do?” Raven asked, “I mean, we could arrange a meeting with the grounders, work together again?”

“Yeah, because that worked out so nicely last time,” Bellamy said sarcastically.

“I don’t see anyone else offering any ideas,” Raven shot back.

“I might have one,” Jackson said slightly timidly as everyone looked at him, “Who are the smartest people in this camp?”

And as his question was met with blank faces, he continued, “The kids! You guys!”

“Us? You want us to go back to The City of Light? Closer to the bombs? Right,” Murphy said dryly.

“Think about it,” Jackson said appealing to them, “Raven, Wick and Monty are the best mechanics and engineers after Sinclair, Clarkes medical skills can rival Abby’s, and the rest of you are all fighters and diplomats, look at you all on this council!”

As the council exchanged shocked glances and started thinking it over, Debbie stood up.

“Debs, what are you doing?” Ian hissed pulling on her arm, “Sit down!”

Ignoring Ian, Debbie said clearly, “I have another idea to go with Jacksons.”

“Go ahead,” Abby said, appraising the red headed girl standing the opposite end of the table.

“Everything that Jackson says stands, except we go along too, me and my family.”

“Like fuck we are,” Mickey scoffed with Lip and Iggy nodding in agreement.

“Shut up Mickey,” and turning her attention back to Abby and Kane, she continued earnestly, “Jaha won’t even know who we are, and us Gallaghers are the best scammers in Chicago, we can help, besides, this way Carl can spend time with his boyfriend,” she said, ignoring Carl when he muttered, “Not my boyfriend.”

“All I want for when we get back, is your help figuring a way to send us home.”

Kane and Abby faced each other, murmuring quietly and nodding with Abby seeming more distressed than Kane.

Turning to Sinclair Kane asked, “Could they do it, could Raven, Monty and Wick help stop this?”

Running a hand over his eyes, Sinclair considered the question before nodding slowly, “Yes, all three are capable of disarming nuclear weapons.”

“Then it’s settled, every single teenage council member in this room including our guests, will make their way once more to The City of Light and apprehend Jaha.”

“When do we leave?” Bellamy asked.

“Tomorrow morning, first light,” Abby replied as she stared at Clarke.

“Alright, I vote we all get an early nights sleep, lets all go eat then pack and straight to bed, off you go!” Clarke ordered as everyone left the room.

“Clarke!” Abby said with some urgency.

“Mum? What is it?”

Putting her hand on her daughter’s shoulders, Abby smiled sadly, “I just got you back.”

“Mum…,”

“I don’t suppose you’ll stay if I ask you to would you?”

Clarke shook her head, “No, no I wouldn’t,” and hugging Abby she whispered, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Abby kissed Clarke on the cheek and before leaving the room she hugged Clarke again, “I love you Clarke, so much.”

“Me too Mum, promise.”

Composing themselves, Abby nodded and wiped her eyes, “Alright Clarke, you better go listen to your orders, eat, sleep, now.”

Grinning Clarke walked out calling to Abby, “Yes Chancellor!”

Shaking her head fondly, Abby felt her heart fluttering in fear of her daughter being in danger once more.

When the kids had caught Thelonious, she was going to kill him.


	10. The Nuclear Apocalypse Was An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of the trek to The City Of Light and there's teasing, a little bit of angst and the set up for a new storyline for Mandy. Ooh, also Monty, Miller, Murphy BROT3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably not that good because my brain has not been working lately, but I hope you enjoy it.

It was dawn when they walked out the gates of Camp Jaha, Abby and Kane standing together holding hands as they watched the young group leave on their dangerous mission.

Walking towards the cluster of trees, Clarke shakes her head in disgust, “I can’t believe we named that camp after Thelonious Jaha.”

With murmurs of agreement from the teens Bellamy answered, “If we’re being honest, this Camp should’ve been named after Wells.”

As others nodded and agreed again, Clarke stepped over a large root and looked up at Bellamy in wonderment, “Really? You hated Wells.”

Shaking his head Bellamy replied, “I didn’t hate Wells, hell I respected the guy, and if I’d been different when we’d come down, we probably could’ve been friends, but I was-,”

“An ass?” Clarke offered helpfully.

Smirking ruefully, Bellamy nodded, “Yeah I guess I was, what I was GOING to say, was that I was more focused on being leader and stopping any threats, but your assessment works too.”

In that moment, Octavia shouldered her way in between Clarke and Bellamy and rolled her eyes, “If you two parents could stop flirting and grossing the rest of us out, we were wondering how long it’s going to take us to get there?”

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged glances as everyone surveyed them with interest and she answered Octavia by saying, “If we didn’t take as many breaks, we could make it within three days, but Bell and I discussed the journey and decided to space it out within a week so we can spend more time on the plan.”

“And what exactly is the plan?” Miller asked.

“They don’t have a plan yet or are you too idiotic to understand what our fearless leaders were saying?”

Everyone stopped walking and watched warily as Miller turned around and stalked up to Jasper, “Do you have a problem with me?”

“Yeah Miller I do,” Jasper replied heatedly, “I have a problem with how you can just follow these two murderers around blindly, always chasing after them like a puppy and even if you didn’t follow them around, have you realised you’re dating a monster?”

“Jasper!” Monroe said firmly, “That’s enough!”

As Miller glowered darkly at Jasper, he walked up to him so they were face to face and said softly, “Look Jasper, I’m sorry about Maya, we all are, but the reason she’s dead isn’t because of Clarke or Bellamy or Monty, it’s because of the Mountain Men. Monty told me they were going to shoot her and Octavia anyway but listen to me. Monty is not a monster, and the next time I hear you say anything like that again is the time I’ll break your face. Understand?” 

As everybody held a bated breath, worried about what was going to happen next, Jasper nodded but people’s attention was drawn away by a loud retching noise.

Mandy was doubled over; hands on her knees as she threw up whatever she had eaten before leaving Camp Jaha, Mickey, Lip and Iggy standing worriedly around her as Ian held her hair back out of her face.

“What’s wrong? Why is she throwing up?” Murphy muttered to Carl who just shrugged in return.

Clarke pushed her way to the back of the group and handed Mandy some water, “Are you okay?”

Mandy gulped down the water and spat some out as she washed her mouth, “I’m fine, it’s been happening for a few weeks now, I guess the time travel stopped it for a while.”

“Alright,” Clarke nodded, “Once we set up camp I’ll check out your symptoms okay? Why didn’t you go see a doctor back in your time?”

Mandy raised her eyebrows as the other Gallaghers and Milkovich’s snickered, “We’re Southside trash, back home we’re the poorest of the poor, we don’t go to the clinic unless we’re dying, and even then barely.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say and rocked back on her heels awkwardly, “Oh, well, we should probably keep going before it gets too dark.” 

As she walked back up to the front of the procession, she passed Jasper, “I’m sorry, really, I’m sorry I’m so repulsive to you, but whatever you feel towards me is nothing compared to what I feel about myself,” and brushing gently past Jasper, she wiped away a tear and held her head up high.”

“Alright team, lets get this show on the road!” Bellamy called out with fake enthusiasm, “Move out! Miller, Mickey, Monroe, keep your eyes on the trees!”

As the group once again started on their journey, Octavia muttered to Clarke and Raven, “Why can’t we just have a few days without any drama? Why does there always have to be drama!”

Raven shrugged, “Who knows, I’m just glad I’ve got my two girls back together.”

As Clarke laughed, Octavia grinned, “Hmm shouldn’t Bellamy be the one saying that?”

“What?” Clarke tripped over a tree root as she stared at Octavia in astonishment, “I am NOT Bellamy’s girl!”

Octavia laughed, as Raven snorted derisively, “Clarke please, don’t think we didn’t notice when you called him ‘Bell’” 

Clarke opened her mouth to speak but closed it again as she thought it over and grimaced, “Is it that obvious? I must look so stupid.”

Rolling her eyes, Raven scoffed, “Stop being such a princess Clarke and toughen up. Its just Bellamy, God, you should’ve seen him when you left; he was a mess, always moping and looking around for you. It was pathetic.”

“Clarke was the same,” Murphy interjected, his voice filled to the brim with amusement, “It was always, ‘I miss Bellamy this and, I miss Bellamy that,’ it was terrible,” he said as he winked at Clarke who just rolled her eyes.

“Well maybe I should put you out of your misery Murphy,” Raven sneered.

“Hey!” Carl said bitingly, “I know he’s not your favourite person and he was a bit of a dick to you-,”

Raven gaped at Carl in astonishment, “He nearly killed me!”

“Well he didn’t think it was you so..,”

Mickey and Ian snorted with laughter as Miller cuts in dryly, “Yeah, right, because that’s SO much better.”

“Shut it Miller,” muttered Murphy.

“Look, me and family have lived in the poorest part of Chicago our whole lives, you do what you do to survive, just to get by. What he did was wrong, I guess, but he’s sorry now, doesn’t that count for something?”

Clarke nodded in agreement, “We’ve all done things Raven, others more than most, but Murphy actually is sorry and holding onto grudges is a poor moral booster.”

Looking at Murphy, Raven shrugs in acceptance, “I forgive you, but it doesn’t mean you’re off the hook yet alright? You owe me big time Johnathan Murphy.”

“What the fuck Reyes! How the fuck do you know my real name?”

“Your real name is Johnathan?” Carl asked with interest.

“No! I mean yes, but nobody calls me that, Reyes you are not calling me that understood!?” he said desperately as everyone laughed.

“I hate you all,” he mumbled under his breath as Monty and Miller came to walk with him as Carl went to speak quietly to Debbie and Iggy.

“No you don’t,” Monty grinned cheerfully as he threw an arm around Murphy’s shoulder.

Murphy glanced over Monty to look at Miller who was also trapped by Monty’s arm around his neck although Miller didn’t seem to mind, “what are you doing?” he asked Monty.

“Just hanging out, I need more friends, you need more friends, and also you’re Nate’s friend so we should be friends.”

Murphy looked around in confusion and amusement, “Were you trying to see how many times you could say friends in a sentence?”

Monty nodded happily and released Murphy and Miller from under his arms, “It’s quite possible, It’s also quite possible that I’m a little bit high.”

Raising his eyebrows, Murphy asked, “Where did you get your high from?”

This time however, Miller grinned, “Iggy had some weed left over from the past and shared it.”  
Nodding in understanding, Murphy was going to speak up when Monty asks, “So what’s going on with you and that Carl kid huh?”

“Yeah Murph,” Miller added, “You gotten kinda close with him.”

“AND he defended you to Raven,” interjected Monty.

Murphy looked behind him just as Carl looked up and they caught eye contact, smirking slightly at each other. Turning back to Miller and Monty, Murphy shrugged, “Nothing’s going on? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on, he LIKES you, and you REALLY like him.”

“Fuck you Miller.”

Miller gaped at Murphy, “Hey! It was Monty who said that!”

“Yeah but you can’t just tell Monty to fuck off, I mean it’s MONTY!”

Miller just shook his head as Monty laughed, “You’re such a loser bro.”

“Whatever Miller.”

The group continued their trek for a few hours longer until night began to fall, indicating that they had to set up camp for the night.

Once the fire had been lit and people were segregating into little cliques and quieting down, Carl, Mickey, Wick and Raven were sitting close in an awkward silence as they tried to think of a topic they could all talk about.

Raven had gone through all her mechanics as she talked about the radio to the ark and the walkie-talkies she had made but Mickey and Carl were clearly not interested. That was until Raven pulled a funny looking device out of her bag.

“I reckon you guys might like this little baby.”

“The fuck is it?” Mickey asked sounding bored.

Raven grinned, “This is a bomb, wanna hold it?”

As Carl’s eyes widened and opened his mouth to speak, Ian and Debbie called out across the fire firmly, “No!”

Iggy laughed from his position with Harper, Monroe and Jasper, “Aw c’mon Gallaghers, lighten up.”

“Yeah,” Wick said in delight, “This is the future for you guys, bombs are used all the time here, and they’re pretty cool.”

Clarke stared at Wick in disbelief, “Wick, they destroyed the world.”

“That was a while ago, and it was probably an accident.”

“No, I’m pretty sure the woman who released the launch codes, did not in fact do it by accident.”

“Stop being such a buzz kill Clarke and don’t worry, I was only joking when I said they could hold the bomb,” Raven said sardonically.

Clarke shook her head in exasperation, “Good, but right now seen as we’ve all finished eating, I think we should all try and get some sleep, we have an early start in the morning and a long day of walking ahead of us. We need to be rested.”

Bellamy nodded in agreement, “Alright, you all heard her, Murphy, Monroe you’re on first watch, wake up Lincoln and Clarke once your time’s up.”

As Murphy and Monroe went to sit on watch, Bellamy settled down next to Clarke with a healthy distance between them and laid down, his eyes on hers. 

As she fell asleep, her eyes slowly closing and her breathing evening out, Bellamy closed his own eyes and thanked his lucky stars that she had come back to him.

As he himself was falling asleep, he thought on how far apart they as a team all seemed, especially Jasper. 

Little did he know that a distant working relationship between his team was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! The other chapters will be longer.
> 
> Updates will hopefully be regular, and every Sunday and Thursday.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated x


End file.
